1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to moldings and particularly to moldings used for making a frame to support a screen upon which an image is projected.
2. Prior Art
In the prior art there exist moldings to form a frame to support an image projection screen. These moldings are generally rectangular or square in cross section. As a result of their shape, they have several disadvantages as described herein below.
Since they are generally wide and the image projection screen is stretched over a wide portion of the prior art moldings, the molding covers a significant area around the periphery of the projection screen. As a result, it is difficult to manufacture screens in a modular manner since if you were to assemble two or more screens together, the wide areas where the moldings exist can block or distort the image, particularly when rear projection is being utilized. Still further, the flat surfaces tend to scatter any light which hits them as a result of overscan from the projector, resulting in unwanted stray light from the projected image. Still further, since the prior art moldings cannot be arranged in a modular fashion without deterioration of the image projected, the prior art screens are generally limited to a flat surface.
In an attempt to minimize the blocking of the image problem in the prior art, smaller moldings have been used. However, these smaller moldings often fail to sufficiently hold the screen in place due to wind and/or shrinkage of the screen due to thermal contraction.